Why Don't You Love Me
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Porque Sabaku no Gaara estava cansado de ser sempre a segunda opção. - Presente para Kahli Hime.


**_Classificação etária_**_**:** T_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance/Drama_

**_Disclamer_**_**:** O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: __SamyUchiha_**

**_Sinopse: _**_Porque Sabaku no Gaara estava cansado de ser sempre a segunda opção._

**_Notas da Autora:_**_ Olá pessoas lindas, como vocês vão? Eu estava inspirada e me perguntando o que eu poderia fazer pela linda da Hime, por ela estar sempre me incentivando como autora – e tradutora – e claro, por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que ela é. Então, eu resolvi dedicar essa fanfic pra ela. Espero que você goste, Kahli ;)_

_Ps__: Eu disse que eu estava viciada em enviar E-mails :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Why Don't You Love Me**

Deixado de lado

Preso na luz vermelha

Esperando pela minha vez e eu não entendo

Por que você não me ama, me toca?

Me diga que eu sou seu tudo, o ar que respira

E por que você não me ama, amor?

Abra o seu coração esta noite

Porque eu poderia ser tudo que você precisa

Por que você não me ama?

Por que você não me ama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ele ouviu o Bip de seu Blackberry o dizer que ele havia recebido um novo e-mail e ele sentiu o seu corpo inteiro protestar em resposta.

Ele suspirou e lentamente abriu os olhos, os fechando em seguida quando a claridade começou a irritá-los. Esperou mais um pouco e tornou a abri-los, se sentindo satisfeito quando a claridade não voltou a incomodá-lo.

Soltou um bocejo e coçou um dos olhos enquanto se sentava preguiçosamente na cama.

Suspirou e finalmente se levantou da cama e, pegando o Blackberry da cômoda, viu que o Led do aparelho estava piscando.

E então ele sorriu quando percebeu quem havia enviado o e-mail.

**...**

**De:** Haruno Sakura

**Data**: 22 de Abril de 2013 07:23

**Assunto:** Bom Dia

**Para:** Sabaku no Gaara

Olá, Sr. Sabaku, espero que já esteja acordado e se arrumando para o trabalho, do contrário – LEVANTE-SE AGORA. _Eu não falarei novamente._

Eu estou mandando esse e-mail porque eu tive um imprevisto e não vou poder ir ao nosso jantar essa noite – Eu sinto muito, _mesmo._

Eu estava pensando que talvez nós possamos remarcar ele para amanhã, o que você acha?

_P.S.: Sasuke mandou um Oi._

**...**

E, ao ler o conteúdo do e-mail, o sorriso dele rapidamente se desmanchou.

É _claro_ que ela havia tido _um imprevisto_. O fato de que o – _babaca_ - do namorado dela o odiava – o que era um sentimento mútuo – não tinha nada a ver com isso.

E foi com um revirar de olhos e um sorriso triste que ele respondeu ao e-mail de sua melhor amiga.

**...**

**De:** Sabaku no Gaara

**Data**: 22 de Abril de 2013 07:26

**Assunto:** Bom Dia

**Para:** Haruno Sakura

Olá, Srta. Haruno. Eu acordei com o seu e-mail – como sempre – e eu continuo sem saber por que você insiste em me mandar essas letras GRITANTES, porque você sabe que eu não me intimido nenhum pouco com elas.

Eu estou revirando os olhos para o seu _PS_. Nós dois sabemos que o Uchiha nunca me mandaria um Oi.

Amanhã está ótimo, desde que você não _invente_ um imprevisto novamente, somente para tentar evitar que eu saiba que você ficará se agarrando com o seu namorado.

Faça o que você quiser com ele, _eu não me importo_, somente não minta pra mim - Você sabe que eu odeio mentiras.

**Sabaku No Gaara**

**CEO, Sabaku Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

******...**

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou o Blackberry novamente na cômoda.

Caminhou calmamente até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida enquanto repassava mentalmente o que ele deveria fazer durante o dia.

Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e pegou outra para secar seus cabelos ruivos enquanto saía do banheiro e ia em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Tirou um terno preto de lá, acompanhado de uma camisa vinho e gravatas também pretas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente – não se esquecendo de colocar o lustroso sapato social – e então, pegando o Blackberry da cômoda – constatando que Sakura o havia respondido – ele saiu pela porta do quarto e, dando um rápido aceno para sua governanta, ele se dirigiu até o elevador do enorme prédio onde ele morava.

Apertou o botão do primeiro andar e pegou o Blackberry do bolso, lendo o e-mail que Sakura havia enviado.

**...**

**De:** Haruno Sakura

**Data**: 22 de Abril de 2013 07:30

**Assunto:** Imprevistos

**Para:** Sabaku no Gaara

_Para a sua informação_, Sr. Sabaku, eu não inventei nenhum imprevisto somente para ficar me agarrando com Sasuke.

O meu chefe me pediu para ficar até mais tarde na editora hoje, ele trouxe mais alguns rascunhos que ele quer que eu revise. _Alguém tem que trabalhar por aqui_.

Eu fico muito feliz em saber sobre o conceito que você tem sobre mim, embora.

Estou completamente ciente de que você odeia mentiras, - acho que com todos esses anos da nossa amizade isso ficou bastante claro pra mim.

Certo, eu estava brincando quanto a Sasuke te mandar um Oi.- Ele preferiria dar um tiro na própria testa a fazer isso, o que eu sinceramente não entendo. _Qual o problema entre vocês dois? _

Espero que você tenha um bom dia na sua empresa.

Sakura xx

**...**

Ele sorriu quando terminou de ler – As oscilações de humor que Sakura provocava nele era algo confuso até para ele.

Viu as portas de metal do elevador se abrirem e ele rapidamente se dirigiu até a porta de saída do edifício, cumprimentando a recepcionista do hotel no processo.

Entrou em seu Audi 4x4, e acenou para o motorista enquanto se acomodava dentro do assento estofado.

******...**

**De:** Sabaku no Gaara

**Data**: 22 de Abril de 2013 07:52

**Assunto:** Imprevistos

**Para:** Haruno Sakura

Bem, se você diz isso, eu irei acreditar em você - é tudo o que eu posso fazer.

Você deve ficar feliz em saber que já estou em direção a minha empresa.

Irei ignorar a sua indireta. Você sabe que eu também trabalho, e muito.

O meu conceito sobre você é muito bom, Srta. Haruno, não se preocupe ;)

Eu não vou responder a sua última pergunta, não há necessidade. O motivo do nosso ódio é algo claro até para um cego - só você ainda não percebeu.

Obrigado. Espero que você tenha um bom dia na editora. Não se esforce demais com os seus rascunhos. - Eu ainda não sei por que você se recusa a vir trabalhar na minha empresa. Nós ficaríamos muito felizes em adquirir a sua habilidosa arte de negociação.

**Sabaku No Gaara**

**CEO, Sabaku Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

******...**

Ele acenou novamente para o motorista enquanto saía do carro e entrava pelas portas automáticas de sua empresa.

Ele havia batalhado muito para conseguir criar aquela empresa, e agora ele era um dos homens mais ricos de Tokio, - talvez até do mundo inteiro.

Ele podia ter tudo o que ele queria em um piscar de olhos.

Ou melhor... _Quase_ tudo o que ele queria.

_Ele havia conhecido Sakura em uma manhã quente de verão._

Ele estava fazendo sua corrida matinal - algo normal quando ele queria colocar a cabeça no lugar.

As coisas não iam bem pra ele, ele estava tendo problemas para pagar a faculdade de administração que ele estava fazendo e isso o estava deixando muito nervoso.

Ele havia nascido em uma família muito pobre, e a mãe dela havia morrido durante o parto.

O pai dele o culpava até hoje por esse fato e então o negligenciava, fingia que ele não existia.

E ele não tirava a razão do pai dele, porque em uma parte localizada no fundo do interior dele, ele se culpava também.

E então, enquanto ele estava preso entre seus pensamentos sombrios e estratégicos ele acabou se pechando com uma linda garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes.

Ele se encantou por ela no instante em que a viu.

Mas não havia sido nada de amor à primeira vista, ele só havia ficado encantado com a forma como ela havia pedido desculpas a ele, dizendo que estava distraída e que não tinha o visto ali.

Ela não havia percebido a alma negra que ele possuía - ou então havia decidido simplesmente ignorar isso.

E então, conforme o tempo foi passando e eles viraram amigos, ele se viu mais do que simplesmente encantado com ela.

Ele estava apaixonado - pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Ele estava apaixonado por cada mínimo detalhe que constituía Haruno Sakura - seja a forma como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela o via, e o sorriso mais doce do mundo se abria em seus lábios. Ou o fato de que ela franzia o cenho quando estava com raiva ou quando estava tentando prender o riso.

Mas, ele não sabia se era porque ele nunca havia sido amado antes, - ou porque ele estava simplesmente com medo de acabar perdendo a amizade dela - ele acabou por nunca dizer a ela sua descoberta.

E então, _ele a perdeu_.

Ele conseguia se lembrar até hoje do dia que ela chegou até ele e disse que estava namorando.

Ele conseguia se lembrar da forma como os olhos dela brilhavam e as bochechas dela se avermelhavam enquanto ela falava do outro homem - e isso era como se ela estivesse cravando várias espadas dentro do coração dele.

E quando ele finalmente conheceu Sasuke, ele não pode deixar de odiá-lo - não somente porque ele tinha algo que Gaara queria mais do que a própria vida e sim, porque ele não merecia Sakura.

O Uchiha a fazia chorar constantemente por causa de suas ações frias e indiferentes e Gaara não poderia deixar de se perguntar o que diabos aquele babaca tinha na cabeça para fazer alguém como Sakura - alguém tão delicada e linda - sofrer.

Era algo que o ruivo não conseguia compreender.

E, conforme o tempo foi passando, ele foi perdendo as esperanças de que Sakura fosse terminar com o Uchiha.

Com o tempo ele foi perdendo as esperanças de que um dia eles poderiam ficar juntos.

**...**

**De:** Haruno Sakura

**Data**: 22 de Abril de 2013 08:12

**Assunto:** Pior do que um cego

**Para:** Sabaku no Gaara

Bem, então eu deveria ir até o oftalmologista ver como anda a minha visão - porque eu sinceramente não entendo o que há entre vocês.

Trabalhar na sua empresa está fora de cogitação. Eu quero caminhar pelas minhas próprias pernas, Sr. Sabaku, mas obrigada pela oferta, de qualquer forma ;)

Agora me deixe em paz! Eu preciso trabalhar.

Sakura xx

**...**

Ele sorriu quando terminou de ler o novo e-mail de Sakura - ela era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer com que ele sorrisse.

E enquanto ele se sentava na grande mesa de arenito branco de sua sala na Sabaku Enterprises Holdings Inc, e abria seu Macbook de última geração, ele se dava conta de que trocaria todas as coisas que ele havia conquistado até hoje simplesmente para poder ter um único beijo de Sakura.

...

- Você já sabe o que vai querer? - Ele perguntou enquanto olhava - quase carinhosamente - nos lindos olhos verdes de Sakura Haruno.

- Ainda não, eu não consigo me decidir entre Ostras e espargos. - Ela disse enquanto olhava de volta pra ele com um sorriso doce em seus lábios cheios e avermelhados.

- Ostras é uma boa pedida. - Ele disse enquanto via-a morder os lábios inferiores enquanto olhava concentrada para o cardápio.

_Não morda seu lábio... Eu fico com vontade de fazer isso também._ - Ele queria dizer, mas tentava se conter enquanto olhava para o lado.

E depois de alguns minutos- em que ela ainda não havia escolhido o que iria comer - ele chamou o garçom por si mesmo e pediu dois pratos de Ostras e uma garrafa de Pinot Grigio*.

- Você tem que parar de ser tão mandão. - Exclamou Sakura, irritada, enquanto fazia um lindo beicinho em seus lábios cobertos com brilho labial.

- Não faça beicinho. - Ele disse, se sentindo divertido, enquanto revirava os olhos pra ela.

- Gaara, eu tenho algo pra contar pra você. - Ela começou, hesitante, enquanto se mexia desconfortavelmente na cadeira - Na verdade, eu quero a sua opinião.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou, sério - a sensação de divertimento a muito esquecida enquanto ele olhava para as orbes alarmadas da mulher que estava na frente dele.

- O Sasuke... Ele... - Ela gaguejou - Ele me pediu em casamento. - Ela confessou enquanto olhava cautelosamente para ele.

- E qual foi a sua resposta? - Ele perguntou sentindo-se como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- Eu disse a ele que eu iria pensar a respeito. É um grande passo. - Ela disse com uma voz baixa.

- O que você quer de mim? - Ele perguntou com uma voz fria, enquanto pensava em uma forma de ir embora daquele lugar.

Ele simplesmente não aguentaria ouvi-la dizer que iria se casar com outro homem.

Isso seria somente muita dor para ele suportar.

- Eu quero a sua opinião. - Ela disse com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- E sabe o que eu quero, Sakura? - Ele perguntou, com uma voz sombria, continuando quando a viu balançar a cabeça - Eu quero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes. - Ele terminou, se levantando e se dirigindo até a saída, sentindo uma queimação enorme no peito.

_Eu quero que você me ame... Sakura..._

- Gaara, espere! - Ele ouviu Sakura dizer enquanto puxava o braço dele e então algo dentro dele explodiu quando sentiu o toque dela.

Ele se virou abruptamente, fazendo com que ela se desiquilibrasse e quase fosse ao chão se ele não tivesse enlaçado os braços na cintura dela.

Então ela balbuciou um _obrigado_ para ele, que ele ignorou.

_Porque Sabaku no Gaara estava cansado de ser sempre a segunda opção_. A segunda pessoa que ela amava. A segunda pessoa de quem ela se lembrava quando estava feliz. _Simplesmente_ a segunda pessoa na vida da mulher que ele amava.

E quando ele entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos macios dela e a beijou com fervor, ele teve a impressão de senti-la tremer em seus braços, mas julgou ser somente sua imaginação lhe pregando mais uma peça.

_Não é a mim que ela quer beijar..._ - E foi com esse pensamento que ele finalmente a soltou.

Ele olhou uma última vez para o rosto dela - vendo como a respiração dela estava ofegante, e a forma que ela olhava pra ele de volta, em um misto de confusão e constrangimento.

- Adeus, Sakura. - Ele disse friamente enquanto se virava na direção contrária a que ela iria.

Mas ele não contava com a pequena e delicada mão que envolveria o braço dele mais uma vez, impedindo-o de continuar a caminhar.

Ele olhou para a mão dela e, lentamente, foi subindo o olhar até os orbes verdes dela - que agora estavam marejados.

Aquela visão o quebrou completamente.

- Por quê? - Ela perguntou, baixinho.

- _Porque eu amo você_. - Ele respondeu em uma voz igualmente baixa, se recusando a olhar dentro dos olhos verdes dela.

- Porque você nunca me disse? - Ela perguntou enquanto soluços saiam da boca dela.

_Ela está chorando por minha causa... Não... Não..._

- Porque eu sabia que você não me correspondia. - Ele respondeu sentindo a verdade daquelas palavras rasgarem sua garganta.

- Está enganado. - Ela disse, convicta.

E então ele se obrigou a olhar para o rosto dela, vendo que ela estava com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto, enquanto lágrimas caíam pelos olhos dela... Mas eram lágrimas de felicidade.

- O que? - Ele perguntou, incapaz de processar as palavras dela.

- Eu não sei como eu pude amar um idiota como você por tanto tempo. - Ela disse enquanto pulava nos braços dele.

- Como? - Ele perguntou, achando que tinha ouvido mal.

- Eu... eu sempre amei você. Mas eu achava que você não me amava. Que você me via apenas como uma amiga, ou irmã. Eu procurei o Sasuke para tentar esquecer você. Quando ele me pediu em namoro, eu estava tão desiludida e sem rumo que eu aceitei a proposta dele. Ele sabia que eu não o amava, assim como eu sabia que ele não me amava. É verdade que, com o tempo, eu comecei a gostar dele, a me apaixonar por ele. Mas eu nunca consegui te esquecer. Foi por sua causa que eu não aceitei me casar com ele na mesma hora em que ele me propôs. Eu tinha esperanças de que se eu falasse com você... Você pedisse para que eu não fizesse isso. Quando você disse que queria que eu fosse feliz com Sasuke... Isso me quebrou. Mas então você me beijou e eu soube que tinha uma chance. E agora você me fala que eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso, seu idiota! - Ela balbuciou rapidamente, terminando por dar um tapa no braço dele, tirando um gemido de dor dele.

Sakura podia ser pequena, mas ela era muito forte.

E então ele sorriu antes de puxá-la para outro beijo.

Sim, ele era um idiota.

Um idiota que finalmente estava experimentando o que era amar e ser amado de volta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem gente, me desculpe pelo final ficar meio... ãh... estranho ou "conto de fadas" demais, mas é que eu realmente não tinha ideia de como terminar essa Oneshot, haha._

_Enfim, não acharam a Sakura e o Gaara meio Ana e Christian - 50 Tons de Cinza? Bem, principalmente nos e-mails, eu tentei colocar um pouco do entrosamento AxC sim, haha._

_* Pinot Grigio - É um vinho. _

_Hime, espero que você tenha gostado dessa One, ela pode ter ficado meio nonsense, mas ela foi feita de coração u.u haha_

_Merece Reviews, pessoas? ;)_


End file.
